The present invention relates to a sleeping bag. More particularly, the invention relates to a sleeping bag having a novel configuration and having any one of a variety of surface decorations whereby the sleeping bag provides the user with a type of costume representing any kind of human, animal or fantasy subject.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a sleeping bag having first and second arm portions extending from a main body portion thereof and including surface decoration representing a human, animal or fantasy subject.
In certain embodiments, the ends of said arm portions are closed by end portions, which may be detachable from the arm portions.
Preferably, the sleeping bag further includes first and second leg portions. In certain embodiments, the ends of said leg portions are closed by end portions, which may be detachable from the leg portions.
In certain embodiments, the sleeping bag further includes a hood portion.
The sleeping bag may be shaped, such as by means of padding, in a manner associated with the subject of the surface decoration, and/or may include additional structural features associated with the subject of the surface decoration. Such structural features may be rigid or semi-rigid.
The surface decoration may include elements provided by weaving and/or printing and/or applied fabrics. The surface decoration may be applied directly to the fabric of the sleeping bag or may comprise a separate cover for the sleeping bag.
Preferably, the surface decoration is applied, at least in part by screen-printing. Preferably also, features of the surface decoration are provided by pleats or tucks formed in an outer envelope of the sleeping bag.
Preferably, the sleeping bag includes closure means connecting with a neck opening of the bag to facilitate entry to and exit from the bag. Most preferably, the closure means extends along a shoulder and arm portion of the bag.